


Cleaved, but it's the opposite

by rendhorn



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, because i said so lol, i refuse to acknowledge that magic is gone can you tell, mina is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendhorn/pseuds/rendhorn
Summary: This story takes place post-Cleaved.Star sacrificed magic, but this was already well known. In her mind, it was for a worthy cause, but of course, this would not stop her from feeling like something was missing. Without magic, she felt like a piece of her heart was gone. It was to be expected, having grown up with magic her entire life. Go figure.But the thing about magic is that it's never truly gone. You lose control of it, but you don't ever truly lose it. It can always be brought back.Star learns this first hand.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 9





	Cleaved, but it's the opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Starco is already an established ship in this work.

To be completely fair, Star knew that she would be hurting after magic was destroyed.

But seeing as she lived her entire life with it, seeing her mother perform it day after day and being around the Magical High Commission - who she did miss dearly - it was something she always took for granted. If Star had known she was going to destroy magic, she would've weaned herself off of it a long time ago. Unfortunately, she just had to deal with it.

One good thing that came after the destruction of magic, though, was the repair of Butterfly Castle. The Butterfly family was now living there, along with Marco sometimes. 

Star was standing in front of the mirror of her bathroom, staring at her slightly unfamiliar reflection. She still looked the same, mostly. Star's hair was the same buttercup yellow, still the same length down to her knees. She still had blue eyes. The red horn headband was still a staple in her wardrobe, along with her funky dresses that she loved to wear. It still wasn't quite her, though. Her heart cheeks, her signifier that she was a royal member of the Butterfly family, were deemed a sign of magic and taken away from her when they destroyed magic. Same with her mom, it was really weird to see her mother without her purple diamonds. And Eclipsa without her cheek marks, and Meteora's too, but not quite so much them. 

Rubbing her cheeks, Star sighed, before turning to see Marco standing in the doorway. 

"You still miss them." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Marco had seen her like this a few times, standing in front of the mirror, desperately searching her reflection for any trace of the hearts that were once there.

Star sighed, before walking over to him. "Yeah. I do." She mustered a weak smile, before dropping it. "I know it's trivial, but I didn't realize how much they meant, y'know?"

He nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, you're beautiful with and without your hearts."

She smiled at him, before accepting the hug he offered to her. He kissed her cheek, a very common occurrence at night when Marco was going to bed.

"Good night, Star- wait. I've had an idea, wait here." Marco dashed out of the room, leaving a very confused Star.

He returned a few minutes later, concealing what he was holding in his hands. "Close your eyes," he told Star. "you can't look until I'm done."

Confused, Star obliged. She heard the sound of a marker cap popping off and clattering to the floor, and soon felt something drawing on her cheeks. She resisted the temptation to jerk back. Whatever Marco was doing, it would probably be fine. There was a chance he was just drawing random crap on her face. Calculated risks must be taken sometimes, although it was less calculated and more her trusting Marco. Also, she was bad at math. 

After a minute or so of Marco coloring on her cheeks, the pressure of what she assumed was a color marker left her face. "Look in the mirror." He said, and she opened her eyes.

Looking in the mirror, it took her a second to realize what he did. There on her face were her hearts again. Seeing as Marco wasn't the greatest artist in the world, they were fairly lopsided and wonky, one was smaller than the other, and duller in color than they were before. But, they were there, if only temporary. She hadn't noticed, but she was smiling.

She turned around, practically jumping over to Marco to give him a hug. "I take it you like them? I'm not the best artist but, I figured something is better than nothing." Marco said, barely choking the words out due to Star crushing him like a boa constrictor.

Star released him. "Sorry," she stepped back to allow him to, y'know, breathe and stuff. "Thank you, Marco. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him, before realizing that he looked very tired.

Marco yawned. "I'm glad you do." He smiled sleepily. "I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm tired. Sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek again, although slightly above one of his masterfully drawn hearts as so to not smudge them. He left the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

Star sighed, not because she was sad, but because she was happy, and also it was kind of a tired sigh too. She looked at the hearts in the mirror again, chuckling at how different they were from the hearts that she had before they destroyed the magic. 'Maybe I should get them tattooed back on.' She thought, before smiling at her own thoughts. Star walked away from the mirror, and left the bathroom after turning off the lights. The castle hallway was softly lit by magical torches mounted on the walls, but the only other light source was the moon. The sky was a strange sight, with the sights of Earth's stars and moon, but also with all the constellations and night sky scenes she was used to that were originally only on Mewni. 

Crossing the hallway from the bathroom to her room, she climbed the rather intricate and ornate stairs that led to her bed at the top of the room. Her room in the castle on Mewni was even wilder and more extravagant than the one that formerly was in the Diaz household, but it still kept the same theme - mostly. Flopping on her bed and staring at her ceiling, she allowed nonsensical thoughts about warnicorns and cats and puppies to fill her brain before falling asleep. Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were about magic, because what else would a formerly magical princess think about once she no longer has magic?

\---

See, the thing about magic is that it's never truly gone. Sure, you lose control of it or you can't access it in a way you're used to - or even at all! Despite Star and Moon and Eclipsa and all of the queens of the past destroying magic, it still existed. Like how the Ponyhead family was still able to float, and how Globgor could still change sizes, although not as drastically as he used to. And of course, how Earth and Mewni fused together after Star and Marco were sent back to their home dimensions. There's too many other little instances of magic still existing to name, but they're all still there.

So, the question I assume you're thinking is "Why are you telling me this?" Well, seeing as magic is never truly gone, there's obviously ways to get it back. It's been brought back from the brink before, like with Star coming back from the Realm of Magic and destroying Toffee after having restored the Realm of Magic to its glorious golden self. There's always a way for it bounce back, you just have to find the magic. It just takes a while, depending on how badly you fucked up with destroying magic.

\---

Star was dreaming tonight. She normally didn't dream, but tonight ended up being an exception. In her dream, she was in her butterfly form, with all her arms and her wings. She was hovering above the castle, looking upon the Mewnian sky, which was void of any Earth constellations or moon. But she noticed that if she looked close enough, the faint outlines of Earth's astrological details were there, just overshadowed by Mewni's pink sky and stars. It was beautiful. Star noticed that she had no control over her dream, due to the fact that one of her six hands was reaching out in front of her and she wasn't moving her arms. A portal appeared, apparently having been summoned by her dream self. This dream seemed awfully close to the last time she was sleep portal traveling in her butterfly form, but this time it was just a dream.

Her dream self flew through the portal, emerging into another dimension. Star's dream self, who she was just going to start calling Dream Star, looked around the dimension, which was full of plants, and seemed dissatisfied. She opened another portal, and another, and another, each time opening into another dimension that was left just as quickly as it was entered. Dream Star seemed to be searching for something, which, again, was eerily similar to how Star had been looking for the Realm of Magic before it was destroyed. It's just a dream, though.

Eventually, after multiple portals being gone through and multiple dimensions being deemed as the wrong place by Dream Star, a portal opened up to a dimension filled with goop and storm clouds. There was nothing else here, but Dream Star acted as if this was the place she was looking for. Strange, why would someone ever want to go to this place? Dream Star passed through so many beautiful dimensions on her way here, but there must be something special here if this was the place Dream Star wanted to be in. The sky of this place was dreadful, it was filled with storm clouds, and the goop underneath was a strange grayish dark greeny color. It seemed familiar. While Dream Star flew around the seemingly endless place, Star realized why it was familiar. It was the destroyed Realm of Magic. She thought it was strange that she would be having a dream that was just a repeat of her finding the Realm of Magic when it was existent, but she accepted it, seeing as it was only a dream.

Dream Star flew around the seemingly endless realm, her eyes trained on the goop below. It seemed that she was searching for something, but Star was growing restless of this dream. She did want to know what her dream self was looking for, though. It only took a short while for Star to notice that there was a small speck, among the goop, of a golden seeming color. Dream Star noticed it too, and dove towards it, a hand outstretched to grab it. Once the golden liquid was within grabbing distance, Dream Star slowed down, and, with two hands, carefully scooped it up; which was quite the contrast from the earlier seemingly desperate air grabbing in the direction of what Dream Star was now holding. 

Once contact was made with the golden liquid, it started to shine a soft yellow light that got brighter every second it was held. The same was with Dream Star's face, who seemingly had Star's hearts on her face, just like before. Soon, the light became too bright for Star to handle, but Dream Star's eyes did not close, the dream only faded to an end. Star was left in darkness, but it was the darkness that you remember when you wake up. Her dream had ended, and she just continued to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

However, once Star woke up, she noticed that there was somebody pounding at her door, and calling her name. It sounded like her mother, and she sounded... confused? Overjoyed? Both at the same time, is what it sounded like. What was going on?


End file.
